Inmarcesible
by Gris E.R
Summary: Año tras año fue lo mismo, una lucha inquebrantable contra esas viles y feroces bestias. Hasta que, cierto día, aquellos ataques ya no se vieron más, fue así como todo aquello acabó. La extinción fue el resultado de ese oficio desmesurado.
1. Etéreo

Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **Inmarcesible.**

— ¿Dónde estuviste? Gobber te estuvo esperando todo el día, y Astrid...

Sus pasos se detuvieron al quedar frente a la mesa en el gran salón con la mirada fija en aquel mapa que su hijo observaba maravillado. Valka sonrió, sabía lo que pasaba y es que esa sonrisa la conocía bastante bien, en ella. Hiccup comenzó a contar lo que había ocurrido y sobre la extraña isla a la que fue. La mujer se acercó a él y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de su vástago mirando aquel mapa y la nueva hoja pegada en él, era sorprendente. Sin embargo, no escuchó nada. Todo lo que su hijo le decía tan entusiasmado de lo que había pasado nada pudo entender. La voz parecía desvanecerse lentamente al estar observando aquella pequeña isla tan perfectamente dibujada en aquel trozo de papel, su sonrisa se había esfumado mostrando ahora un rostro inexpresivo, hundido en pensamientos varios y recuerdos.

Hiccup notó como la mano de Valka acariciaba el trazo con la yema de los dedos lenta y delicadamente como si tuviera miedo a destrozarla. Él, rodó los ojos dirigiendo su verde mirar al rostro de su madre.

— _Ípsilon_...

— ¿Pasa algo? –se preocupó.

La mujer guardó silencio. Dedo tras dedo fue curveando hasta formar el puño escondiendo la isla bajo él.

— ¿Cómo la encontraste?

 _ **Etéreo.**_

Llegó un momento en el que todo se miraba de un mismo color, donde se fundía el cielo y el mar en uno solo borrando esa línea en el horizonte y creando un aparentemente interminable azul en tonos monocromáticos. Los vientos atravesaban y golpeaban cada escama visible del reptil y danzaban con fluidez entre los cabellos de su jinete hasta despedirse de ambos cuerpos que surcaban el cielo como aves en migración.

Hiccup pensaba lo que había ocurrido con su madre la noche anterior, esa reacción que había tenido tras ver aquella isla recién dibujaba en el mapa y que había nombrado como Ípsilon, pero la prohibición sin dar explicación alguna.

"— _¡Lo que tú buscas son dragones y ahí no los hay! Créeme, he ido a ese lugar por las mismas razones que tú y no hay NADA."_

Más que esa. ¿Qué era lo que había ahí como para llegar a ser prohibido? ¿Qué había de malo? Y lo más importante ¿En realidad no había dragones? ¿Ni uno solo por más pequeño que este fuera? Bien dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato pero sabemos que murió sabiendo sin importar lo redundante que pueda sonar, y no es que Hiccup estuviera dispuesto a morir por cada que quisiera aplacar a ese gusanito que se retorcía dentro de sí por saber pero ¿por qué no averiguarlo? ¿Qué cosa mala podría ocurrir más grande de lo que ya había vivido? y dos veces, por decir algo.

Suspiró al divisar tierra, la tierra "prohibida".

No es necesario decir con demasiado detalle lo que sucedió después. Sin embargo, al instante de posar sus pies sobre esa húmeda superficie terrestre un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo solamente al recordar aquella frase en la que venía pensando gran parte del camino.

Topando con un bosque en tonos otoñales, profundo y a la vez con un aura lúgubre. Árboles altos y delgados que impedían a la luz del sol tocar el suelo en su totalidad sólo rayos diminutos rozaban las abundantes raíces que se paseaban por el suelo como cabellos por los dedos, entrelazadas unas de otras con temor a soltarse. Césped alto y espeso que cubría hasta los tobillos en colores amarillentos y terrosos. Entre más se adentraban a él más seco se volvía más inclinado, más oscuro…

.

.

.

Y suspiró. Un suspiro lleno de pesadez, de cansancio, de molestia, de pesar. Dio unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás y al tanteo con las manos buscó el asiento más cercano a la mesa que se encontraba frente a ella dejándose caer en él. Recargó sus codos sobre la plana superficie.

— _Ellos no son como nosotros Hiccup, son distintos. ¿Por qué crees que no hay dragones ahí? Te prohíbo ir. ¡No te acerques!_

A quién engañaba, ni siquiera podía negar que sentía curiosidad por volver, pero algo le decía que no debía y más que algo era alguien en realidad y es que después de un tiempo frecuentando el lugar Cloudjumper comenzó a actuar distinto, a ser extraño, incluso hostil y eso bastó para no querer volver más.

Valka bajó la mirada llevándose una mano a la frente y tocando la misma con sus dedos.

—Ellos son distintos a nosotros. –pausó un momento su murmullo y cerró los parpados.

Tras unos segundos sin ruido humano alguno, alzó la vista a la nada mientras se llevaba ahora la mano a la altura de la mejilla sin tocarla, continuo.

—Ellos son distintos... como nosotros...

.

.

.

Subían y bajaban entre colinas, árboles caídos y raíces levantadas. Parecía no tener un fin aquel bosque, y volaría sobre Toothless si no fuera porque creía que no debía hacerlo ¿acaso las palabras de su madre habían afectado en su visita? Claramente sí. Prefería que nadie le notara por ahora. Un fuerte crujido se escuchó nuevamente pero esta vez más fuerte que los anteriores y diferente, Hiccup miro al suelo sin ver ninguna rama que hubiera podido pisar para provocar tal sonido, volteo a ver a su dragón y nuevamente al suelo al sentirlo extraño. Un perfecto circulo en el suelo se creaba a su alrededor lo suficientemente grande como para tragar a Hiccup sin poder siquiera reaccionar.

Sí, el suelo bajo sus pies colapsó y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar.

* * *

 _Lamento si no llego a respetar la personalidad y/o carácter de los personajes utilizados._


	2. Efímero

Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **.**

 **Inmarcesible.**

 **.**

Una incómoda y silenciosa cena no se hizo esperar tras el regreso de nuestro líder de Berk, ruidos comunes que se omitían con la frecuencia y el pasar del tiempo como los gruñidos de Toothless al devorar los deliciosos peces dentro del canasto, el sonido de la noche y los rechinidos de la madera ser golpeada por el viento, no se escuchaba nada más que el masticar y los movimientos de manos, platos y cubiertos. Ni siquiera esa miserable mosca que se interponía al comer y que bien podría distraer se percibía.

— Sé que fuiste, Hiccup. –musito Valka al tiempo de arrancar un trozo de pan con un semblante bastante serio dibujado en su rostro. — A pesar de que te dije que no lo hicieras.

— Sí, bueno. No vi nada raro... aún. –susurró eso último.

— ¿Y qué se supone esperas ver? Ya te dije que...

— ¿Qué no hay nada? ¿Entonces por qué lo prohíbes?

— Hiccup...

— No vi nada ¿está bien? no alcance a llegar al pueblo, ni siquiera salí del bosque. Caí en un hoyo, no podía salir de él ma-má... –sí, todavía sentía extraño decirle así después de tanto tiempo ausente.

Y como si aún fuera posible un silencio aún más incómodo apareció inundando la habitación por completo. Incluso aquel reptil sentía esa tensión que bailaba en el aire impidiendo disfrutar de la gloriosa cena. Hiccup sumergió una cuchara dentro del plato de sopa moviendo con delicadeza el líquido, viendo de alguna forma su reflejo y sus dudas siendo ahogadas entre pequeños trozos de papa caliente y aspirando el vaho que de él salía intentando pensar que decir.

— ¿Por qué te interesa tanto? –habló al fin Hiccup.

Valka alzó la vista hacia él.

 _ **Efímero.**_

— ¿Qué te dijo?

— No dijo nada, sólo se quedó ahí hasta acabar de cenar y se fue. –dicho en un tono entre molestia y preocupación, caminando de un lado a otro como si fuera a hacer una zanja en el suelo con tal vaivén. Astrid sólo le veía.

— Tendrá sus razones...

Para lo que si no había razones suficientes era el irrumpir en su morada a tales horas de la madrugada sólo porque pensamientos de ese tipo se robaran el sueño del castaño, por muy amigo que fuera aquel jinete suyo porque era suyo por lo menos en pensamiento y sintiera que debía escucharlo, era bastante atrevida la hora. Sin embargo después de un rato de bostezos reprimidos y luchar por mantener los párpados arriba se había vuelto interesante el asunto o por lo menos sospechoso.

— ¿Viste algo extraño estando ahí? –no estaba de más preguntar aunque sabía perfectamente la respuesta y que esta era un rotundo...

— ¡No! ¿No escuchaste Astrid?

Si, exactamente esa. Por lo menos había servido para acabar con ese vaivén que la traía loca. Hiccup estaba irritado sin duda.

— Ni siquiera sé que hay ahí exactamente. No quise volar con Toothless por encima y ver.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Miedo tal vez?

— No lo sé bien. Sólo no quise.

— Pues yo digo que deberías preguntarle, hablar con ella, que te de sus razones. Quizá vió algo ahí que no quiere que veas o le ocurrió algo malo que intenta evitar que te ocurra. –sonaba razonable pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que fuera a investigar nuevamente. — Ya si no lo hace, sería ir otra vez. A lo mejor es el típico pueblo vikingo que mata dragones y por eso es que ya no hay pero son tan necios que no quieren comprender que no son del todo malos, así como nosotros lo fuimos alguna vez.

— También lo he pensado pero si lo fuera lo diría sin rodeos ¿no lo crees?

Silencio. Hiccup se dejó caer sobre un barril al mismo tiempo en que un vago recuerdo chocó contra sus pensamientos, uno que creyó insignificante hasta ahora pero que quizá podría ser importante.

— Astrid... Yo... a donde caí era como una caverna, no veía bien en la oscuridad pero al intentar salir apareció un niño...

— ¿Un niño? ¿Qué te dijo? –colocó sus manos sobre sus rodillas inclinado su cuerpo hacia adelante, frente a Hiccup.

— Me echó, me apuntó con una especie de lanza y me ordenó irme. –se puso en pie. — " _Tu no debes estar aquí_ " dijo. No creí que fuera importante cuando le pregunté si sabía salir de ahí. Se los sabe de memoria.

— Quizá ahí esta lo que tú mamá y ese niño intentan ocultar.

—Eso pensaba. Algo debe haber abajo que quieren esconder.

— Pensé que nadie sabía, hijo. Veo que me equivoque.

Un giro sorpresivo e inesperado de ambos en dirección a aquella voz prominente de una esquina de la casa que aparecía lentamente de entre las sombras como un alma en pena.

— ¿Es... escuchaste todo? –habló Hiccup dando un par de pasos hacia adelante.

— Fue inevitable. Al salir de la casa hiciste mucho ruido. Sólo te seguí.

Valka pausó su voz un momento intentando crear frases completas en su cabeza ante las dudas que existían en ambos jóvenes y que probablemente liberarían de sus bocas. Sin embargo, no fue así. Sólo miradas dudosas sin palabra alguna, parecían viles estatuas.

— No digan nada entonces. –habló otra vez girando su cuerpo sobre sus talones dándoles la espalda.

Avanzó entre las solitarias calles en dirección al que ahora era su hogar y el de Hiccup.

.

.

.

Caminando por el solitario bosque y cuidando sus pasos al avanzar entre las espesas raíces, sujetando firmemente con una de sus manos un bastón de madera tallado a mano y que por si fuera poco era más alto que él con detalles de cuerdas que sostenían una punta de piedra tallada. En la otra mano una cuerda que jalaba a una gran tabla con algunas ramas, palos y algunas cosas que poco a poco iba recolectando del bosque. Y de fiel acompañante una oveja de hocico negro –del Valais–.

Y ahí estaba, en el lugar exacto en donde un nuevo hoyo en el suelo había aparecido. Palos y ramas comenzó a tirar por alrededor suyo, amarrando unos con otros con cuerda haciendo una especie de rejilla para poder tapar aquel hoyo y seguidamente cubrirlo con ramas y hojas para que este no se notara al pasar.

Pasos acercársele escuchó y teniendo la vaga idea de a quien se podría tratar simplemente hablo antes de poder voltear ya que no había nadie más quien podría adentrarse a aquel bosque más que él, por temor.

— ¿Otra vez tú? ¡No te deje claro que no…!

Sus palabras no terminó de pronunciar, una mano cubrió su boca impidiendo decir más y estrellándolo fuertemente contra el árbol más cercano.

—Obedéceme y no te sucederá nada. –habló aquel ser aparentemente humano, dueño de tan feroz acto.

Asintió con lentitud a como su cuerpo y sus nervios le permitieron, su temor se veía reflejado en sus ojos ante tan dominante ser. Mirando como sobre su mano contraria a la que le sujetaba llevaba cierta arma que podría acabar con su corta existencia, que tarde o temprano la vería pasar frente a sus ojos. Tal vez sería lo mejor...

.

.

* * *

Agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia aunque quizá deje mucho que desear. De igual forma espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo. Es una historia muy corta que lamentablemente no pude describir a como me la había imaginado en la cabeza, pero se ve bastante decente (quiero creer), en fin.

¡Gracias por seguir y/o agregar a favoritos!

 _Lamento si no llego a respetar la personalidad y/o carácter de los personajes utilizados._


	3. Elocuencia

Los personajes de HTTYD no me pertenecen, éstos son propiedad de Cressida Cowell y Dreamworks.

* * *

 **.**

 **Inmarcesible**

.

Su tranquilidad al caminar era simplemente fastidiosa ¿Desde cuándo caminaba tan lento? ¿Es que a caso no tenía ganas de saber que era lo que ocurría o escondían ahí abajo? Él sabía perfectamente que era bastante curioso sobre ese tipo de situaciones como para ponerse a perder el tiempo sólo porque sí. ¡No era posible! Su frustración estaba tan claramente plasmada en su rostro gracias a no poder recordar qué tanto se habían adentrado a ese bosque o exactamente por dónde había caído, y aún más con la lentitud y la muy poca ayuda que el reptil le proporcionaba.

Todo se veía igual...

—Hiccup... –llamó Astrid, invitándolo a parar por un momento.

Él sólo la miró.

— ¿Qué ocurre? –

La rubia con una de sus manos indicó que debían guardar silencio o en todo caso bajar la voz. ¿Qué era lo que debía escuchar? ¿Acaso su frustración lo había dejado parcialmente sordo? No era el caso, estaba seguro.

Hasta que, con cierta claridad extrema, aquel sonido que parecía ser de algún tipo de quejido se convirtió en un grito que los llevo a ambos a tener la necesidad de acercarse y parar –de ser necesario– aquel problema.

Árboles y arbustos atravesaban con brusquedad acercándose cada vez más a aquella aparente pelea. Ramas en el suelo que parecía que no los dejaban avanzar, que se sujetaba de los pies ajenos por lo sueltas que se encontraban en el suelo. A través de frondosa hojas se apreciaba la escena, un cuerpo tirado en el suelo moviendo sus piernas y manos intentando zafarse de aquella persona sobre él que le ahorcaba con sus manos acompañada de palabras como _"Me has colmado la paciencia"_ e insultos variados y órdenes.

Lo mejor que uno puede hacer en momentos así es parar con aquellas cosas y averiguar qué estaba sucediendo como para llegar a eso, pero esa voz, sin duda alguna esa voz...

— ¡Basta! –gritó Hiccup sujetando uno de los brazos de aquella persona impidiendo que siguiera con aquel acto.

Este, se puso en pie sorprendido mirando a Hiccup por como la sujetaba seguidamente de voltear a ver al niño que se revolcaba en el suelo sujetándose la garganta e intentando tomar el aire que le hacía falta. Miraba a los que le acompañaban con temor, temblando y arrastrándose a como su débil cuerpo le permitía, después...

Todo se desvaneció.

 _ **Elocuencia.**_

Sus negros cabellos desordenados esparcidos sobre el frío suelo, de piel morena bastante clara que hacían destacar el color miel de sus ojos que lamentablemente se tornaban cerrados en ese momento, dormido. Labios delgados y agrietados, de escuálido cuerpecito donde gracias a la malnutrición que este llevaba en su vida hacía notar en demasía sus huesos así como las enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos a falta del sueño. Sujetaba con fuerza su mano izquierda cubriendo un brazalete como si de algo preciado ser tratara y que quizá no quisiera perder. Cubierto por cierta capa ajena que era utilizada de vez en cuando y que esa vez llevaba puesta.

— No creí que fueras capaz de hacer algo así, Valka. –irrumpió en el silencio la voz de Astrid.

La mujer desvió su mirada hacia el morocho niño. Sucio, desnutrido o malnutrido, sin descansar, aparentemente deshidratado, y al parecer, con tan mala suerte ¿acaso había algo más que le podría suceder? Claro, además de ella. Ni siquiera podía creer lo que había hecho.

— ¿Nos dirás qué ocultas? porqué para casi haber matado a un niño debe de ser importante para ti. –Hiccup la miraba esperando que ella volteara su vista hacia él, esperando una respuesta.

— Yo sólo... quería verlo. –contestó con un hilo de voz sin apartar su vista del crío.

— ¿Ver el qué?

Valka suspiró. Ya era hora de escupir la sopa.

— Hace varios años conocí a un hombre aquí. Vivía en una cueva a la orilla de la isla. Lo frecuente durante un tiempo ya que era la única persona con la que podía hablar en ese entonces. Sabía tanto de dragones como yo, incluso parecía que más. Nunca había salido de ahí así que no entendía cómo es que sabía de ellos pero luego supe que vivía con uno o quizá varios entre esas cuevas. A pesar de que lo visite tanto tiempo nunca pude verlo en realidad, siempre se ocultaba entre las sombras y se cubría a toda costa. Tenía miedo de salir. No conocía nada más que esas cuevas. Yo lo invité a que viniera conmigo, con los dragones. ¡Era igual a mí, los prefería! Intenté convencerlo de hacerlo, que era un mundo maravilloso que podía ver y sentir, sólo que nunca pude hacer que me acompañara. Lo intenté tanto tiempo hasta que Cloudjumper comenzó a comportarse… diferente, salvaje, sin dejarse montar o siquiera tocar por mí. Cuando logre hacer que me trajera aquí la cueva estaba bloqueada. Supuse que no quería verme más, por eso no volví. –hizo una pausa mientras con la mirada nuevamente la dirigía a los presentes. —Creo que exagere las cosas Hiccup. Pensé que si tú venías y lo encontrabas podrías convencerlo de salir cuando yo no pude hacerlo, así como sucedió en Berk con los dragones. Fui egoísta al querer ser yo quien lo hiciera. Lo lamento...

—Entonces el niño se... –

—Sabe los caminos, Astrid! –alzó la voz un tanto más alegre. —Si este niño nos guía puede llevarnos directo a hacia él, estoy segura que lo conoce y quiero verlo. Quiero hacer que venga conmigo... con nosotros.

— ¡No era la forma de hacerlo! –

— ¡Ya lo sé, Hiccup! ¿Crees que no me di cuenta? Me saco de qui... - Valka calló.

El diminuto cuerpo que yacía recostado se comenzó a mover poco a poco a causa de los gritos. Hasta quedarse nuevamente quieto continuó la conversación.

— ¿Por qué se comportaría así Cloudjumper? –rompió el silencio Hiccup.

— No lo sé. Creí que había algo ahí abajo que no querían que yo viera. Por algo no está aquí ahora, sólo me dejó y se marchó.

Como bien había dicho el Stormcutter no estaba junto a ella como ya era su costumbre. Después de unos segundos de silencio sin saber que más decir su vista alzó al percatarse de una cosa que no había notado desde hacía momentos atrás y que siendo aquel par era extraño.

— Sea lo que sea que escondan parece que Toothless y Stormfly lo saben también. –dijo mientras buscaba a los mencionados con la mirada sin sorprenderse demasiado.

Hiccup y Astrid se vieron el uno al otro seguido de pararse velozmente buscando con la vista a los dragones que no parecían estar siquiera cerca y ni llamándoles aparecían. ¿Es que acaso el par de chicos no lo habían notado? Por la reacción que tuvieron tras mencionarlo parecía que no.

— Estaban con nosotros cuando llegamos –aclaró Hiccup dando algunos pasos a los alrededores sin irse demasiado lejos buscando a su mejor amigo.

El niño se despertó, quedando sentado por el reflejo causado por algún susto. Miraba al suelo y a aquella prenda que le cubría acariciándola como si hacía mucho no hubiera tocado alguna similar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? –cuestionó Astrid acercándose al niño quién ni siquiera contestó, Solamente se dignó a mirarla con inseguridad, a ella, a Hiccup y por supuesto a su agresora.

— Soy Astrid ¿cuál es tú nombre?

— Argán.

— ¿Podrías ayudarnos? Queremos entrar y buscar al hombre que vive ahí...

— No puedo. He prometido no hacerlo, y las promesas no se rompen tan fáciles. –su vista bajó mirando la silueta de sus manos bajo la tela. Valka lo notó, sin duda alguna sería una buena idea, no perdía nada con intentar... algo.

— ¿Te gusta la capa? Puedo dártela a cambio.

Argán la miró, a Valka, quien se le acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a él y al mismo nivel, sentada en el suelo.

— ¿A cambio de qué? –no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomado todo aquello sobre todo por ser ella, que ahora sin esa colorida mascara se veía más decente.

— Dijiste haber prometido no llevar a nadie con él ¿qué tal sí lo traes? para poder hablar con él. A cambio te daré esa prenda.

— No creo que valga mucho la pena romper una promesa por una tela como está, aunque esa caliente...

— Esta bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio? ¿Armas? ¿Ropas? ¿Zapatos? ¡Dime qué quieres y te lo traeremos a cambio de que nos dejes verlo!

El morocho no contestó, se sentía intimidado por la mujer quien fácilmente podría abalanzarse nuevamente sobre él y estrangularlo o hasta matarlo.

— Déjanos convencerlo de que venga con nosotros, es como nosotros y estará mejor. –pauso, sólo una par de cositas más hacían falta mencionar y que por el estado en que el niño se encontraba, quizá, podría funcionar. —Incluso tú podrías venir, con él, a Berk...

Ojalá funcionará...

.

.

.

* * *

Primero que nada lamento la tardanza por el capitulo, mi cerebro se había secado en cierta parte cofcofeliniciocofcof por eso está así, je. También lamento que tenga tildes en donde no van, es culpa de mi celular que hace lo que quiere con ellas sin importarle nada (es donde comúnmente escribo) y a veces olvido corregir cuando ya lo paso al PC.

Sin más espero sea de su agrado.

¡Gracias por leer!

 _Lamento si no llego a respetar la personalidad y/o carácter de los personajes utilizados._


End file.
